


perchance to dream

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 02, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: The three of them have nightmares.aka Trephacard + nightmares from the trauma following the events of s2 + all the snuggly h/c you could want





	perchance to dream

Every night spent in bed still manages to remind Alucard how very fragile humans truly are. He’s never slept so much, not even when he had been living with his parents. Mother had kept his bedtime routine fairly regular when he was a small child, but the need for continued hours of sleep had become less and less necessary the older he’d gotten, and by the time he had gotten the news about his mother, he’d rarely been sleeping in consecutive days to begin with. And afterwards… well, after the time spent in Gresit, he hadn’t slept for a very long time.

As it were, since Trevor and Sypha had returned, he has made a vested effort to go to bed with them. If he doesn’t sleep, it doesn’t matter. He can handle that, but they cannot, and Alucard doesn’t intend to miss out on the… _cuddling,_ however. So he goes to bed, most if not every nights when their schedules are regular and there isn’t a crisis of some sort to avert. If it feels tedious… Trevor and Sypha are _warm,_ and he needs that more than he cares to admit out loud.

But unless he’s catching up on a few days (weeks) of sleep, he is, relatively, a light sleeper. So the tiny noise from the other side of the bed arrests his attention, pulling him out of the doze he’s been coaxed into.

It’s not Trevor; he’s still out cold, arm still wrapped loosely around Alucard’s shoulders. The rise and fall of his chest is even. Comforting. Even his snoring is charming in its way, these days, but either way it solidifies that the man is still asleep, and probably will remain so. Unlike Alucard, Trevor possesses an almost innate ability to sleep through anything.

The other half, then. Alucard listens for a moment, and then shifts his arm to prop an elbow on the bed. “Sypha…?”

The tiny hitch in breath confirms it. A second later, her face is peering over Trevor’s torso at him, and she smiles faintly in the darkness. “Alucard… did I wake you?”

He shakes his head. “Not at all.” The tiny indicators of a nightmare are there. Elevated pulse, quickened breathing, sweat beading along her hairline. The tang of fear in the air. Alucard remembers it well, from when his mother used to dream. “Everything alright?” It’s to diffuse the situation, mostly. It allows Sypha to relax, and he’s grateful for that.

“Oh, it’s just a dream.” She pushes her hair out of her face. He watches as she runs her fingers through it, and continues. “I’m fine, Alucard. You can go back to sleep.”

He will follow that suggestion… but in a minute or two. Once he’s certain that she’s fine, as his father had always done for his mother when he were younger. As they had done for _him_ when he were younger. But Alucard allows himself to settle down again, albeit to rest his chin on Trevor’s shoulder in order to continue the conversation. “Did you… want to talk about it?”

“No.” Her response is instant, and only after does she hesitate. A moment, then she settles down again, too, laying her head on Trevor’s chest. (He still hasn’t woken. Some things remain blissfully constant.) “I just dream about my family, sometimes.”

“That’s understandable.” He reaches across Trevor’s chest and passes his hand along Sypha’s bare shoulder. He leaves his hand there when she smiles, a brittle thing, and closes her eyes. “They’re important to you,” he continues, “and they face a great threat on the road as they are.”

“They do.” It’s a threat Sypha has accepted, Alucard knows. “But…”

“But you still worry,” he says softly, and squeezes her shoulder. “That’s only natural. They’re your family, Sypha. The most important thing in the world.” Something he hadn’t realized until far too late, himself, but that time had come and passed. He won’t linger.

She seems to, though. “I’m being insensitive,” Sypha says, after a moment. “I’m sorry, Alucard, I didn’t mean–”

“My blood family is gone.” He’ll interrupt that before it begins. “Your family remains.”

“I feel selfish.” It almost sounds like a pout. Probably is.

For the sake of the mood, Alucard swallows the laugh brought about by her tone. “You’ve a right to be selfish, after everything that has happened. No one holds that against you. _And,”_ he continues, “if they do have anything to say, they’ll have to go through me first. And Trevor, I expect,” he adds, and looks at the man in the face, “assuming he ever wakes up.”

“Trevor wake up early?” Sypha laughs, and slides her hand to rest on Trevor’s sternum.

He takes the invitation, tangling his fingers with hers. As ever, he marvels at the warmth of her hands, and the warmth of Trevor’s skin beside him. “I know, it’s a fool’s hope.”

“One day, maybe.”

“One day,” he echoes, and then brings her fingers briefly to his lips. A brush of movement against fingertips, the softest kiss he hears her sigh and hum over. “Let us rejoin him in sleep for the time being, however.”

“That sounds great,” she says, and curls around Trevor again.

Alucard stays awake until she drifts off again. He doesn’t let go of her hand, resting atop Trevor’s chest once again.

 

 

Trevor thrashes when he dreams.

Sypha doesn’t know what he’s dreaming about. She can never quite bring herself to ask, but they’re all instantly awake. Alucard usually wakes first, snatching a flailing arm out of the air or sliding an ankle over Trevor’s. She notices he never plants a hand to his chest, never holds him down even though he possesses the strength to. And that’s… kind. And it’s been that way from the beginning. The little things, ones she wonders if Trevor even notices in the frantic haze that follows a nightmare. She doesn’t ask about that, either.

“Shit… sorry.” The sleep’s still clinging to his eyes, and so is the nightmare. She watches as Trevor shudders, and then he’s moving to shift himself from the mattress. Like he always does. It’s been that way since the beginning, too. “Sorry, just… give me a minute.”

“Right,” Sypha says faintly, and she and Alucard watch as the man stumbles from the room. Then she looks at Alucard, and he looks back at her, hazy sleep in his eyes and hair falling from the messy bun it’s pulled back in.

Sypha makes a decision. “I’ll go,” she says, and reaches to pat his arm. “Go back to sleep, Alucard.”

“You’re sure?” he murmurs.

“Yes.” She swings her legs out of bed, gathering the discarded robe from the chair. “I’ll bring him back.”

“I’ll stay awake.”

“No,” she says firmly. “Go back to sleep.” She hurries out of the room after Trevor then, before Alucard can try to protest. The castle’s too big; they have their haunts, but if she loses him, she won’t find him before dawn.

But he hasn’t gone far. She catches him before he can get to the staircase, and he stops wandering when she says his name softly.

“Oh, hey, Sypha… sorry. You shouldn’t have followed me. I’d come back.”

“I know.” She does. That isn’t in doubt. “I just wanted to make certain you were okay.”

Trevor smiles. It doesn’t reach his eyes, but it’s something. “Me? Okay?” He leans forward, and braces his elbows on the bannister. “C’mon, we know _that’s_ never gonna happen.”

The self-deprecating humor doesn’t go amiss, but Sypha does him the kindness of laughing, anyway. “I know. Trevor Belmont, _okay,”_ she teases, and this time, Trevor laughs a little.

“Yeah…” He goes quiet again, and Sypha frowns.

Comforting Trevor is a… tricky thing. She constantly chastises him on his lack of bedside manner– that isn’t even true, anymore; he has his own brand of caring– and he’s said some actually, really insensitive things. And Sypha would like to think _she’s_ okay with comforting people, but Trevor… never seems to want it in so many words. So, that makes it difficult.

That doesn’t mean she isn’t going to try. So Sypha breathes in, determined, and slides her arms around his waist to press her face against his back. He’s tense, goes even more tense still when she leans her weight against him, _holding_ him, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades… and then he relaxes. A little. And then all at once, body slumping as he breathes out.

“You can go back to bed, Sypha. I’m fine, I swear.”

“I’ll go when you come with me.”

“I…”

“Alucard’s waiting for us, too,” she says firmly. She won’t let him slink away to the hold, as he does, won’t let him give into the idea of drinking until dawn like he’s also sometimes like to do on the nights these dreams happen.

Trevor hesitates, and then chuckles. It’s a brief noise, tired but… real. It’s a victory. _“Fine._ Jeez. You’re so pushy, you… Speaker, you.” He turns to sling an arm around her shoulders instead. “C’mon. Shouldn’t leave the bed too long. God knows Alucard can’t keep it warm himself.”

“Yes,” she agrees faintly, and smiles. “Let’s.”

 

 

Contrary to popular belief, Trevor does _not_ sleep through everything. Just mostly everything. He likes his sleep, okay? And God knows he deserves it. But the crash and thud to his right startles him awake, wakes Sypha up, too, if the exclamation at his left is anything to go by. Loud noises in the night aren’t good for any of them, but when he turns to Alucard to check on him, it’s just an empty space of bed and… no, Alucard’s sprawled on the floor, apparently having fallen off the mattress, looking dazed and confused and _scared._

Oh.

“Alucard…”

“Is he alright??” Sypha asks hurriedly. She braces a hand on Trevor’s hip, and he has to steady her when she nearly pitches over in her haste to check on him.

“He’s fine,” Trevor says, automatically, because falling out of bed won’t hurt Alucard but then that’s probably not what she’s talking about and they all know it.

“I’m fine,” Alucard says, at the same time. His voice rasps. Quickly, he clears his throat and pushes himself up. He still looks overwhelmed, in a way, the very human parts of him that are usually masked by sarcasm and playful teasing. It _hurts_ to see him that way. Alucard seems to notice he’s staring, and flicks his eyes towards him, and then Sypha, and then away. “I… think I’m going to get some air. Don’t mind me.”

His smile is thin, but at least he has the decency to walk all the way out the doorway before Trevor catches the flash that comes when he phases. He sighs, and Sypha sags against his chest.

“We should go.”

“I’ve got him,” he says, an immediately reply.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He pecks a clumsy kiss against her cheek, and then struggles out of the blankets.

“I’ll stay awake,” Sypha says faintly, and Trevor’s head bobs in another, listless nod.

“Yeah,” he repeats.

“Bring him back and he can sleep in the middle.”

“Yeah,” he says, for the third time, and goes.

 _Air_ means balcony and Alucard only ever slinks off to the one; there’s probably more balconies here than Trevor can count on both hands, and there’s even more places that Alucard could go if he wanted to be alone. Trevor’s sure he and Sypha haven’t seen ten percent of the castle to begin with, but… Alucard keeps going back to the same places, the places Trevor or Sypha can seek him out and… well, that says something, doesn’t it?

He’s glad. Yeah, he’d trudge through the castle if he had to, but he’s glad he _doesn’t_ need to.

Alucard’s half illuminated by the moonlight, hair fluttering in the breeze. His back’s to him, but Trevor knows that _he_ knows that he’s there. Still, he announces his presence by clearing his throat. Doesn’t really mean a whole lot when the man doesn’t turn around.

Trevor slouches up next to him, anyway, leaning forward to support himself against the railing. “Hey.”

“Trevor Belmont, out of bed before dawn.” Alucard hums, a low note. “Truly amazing.”

“Hey.” He throws an elbow that won’t faze Alucard, but it’s more for the point of the thing. “I get out of bed. Sometimes.”

“Yes, at three in the afternoon.”

“That was _one_ time, goddammit.” Trevor grumbles. “Who slept for a _year?”_

“I was awaiting a hunter and a magician. Remind me who took the whole year to get there.”

“I didn’t _know,_ now did I? I think the courier got lost with the message.”

There’s a smile, _barely._ “I doubt you would have believed a written prophecy foretelling your destiny to save humankind by helping to murder Dracula.” Aaaaaaand now it’s gone. No surprise. Trevor sure as hell isn’t asking what Alucard has nightmares about but it’s not such a difficult guess.

“No, probably not,” he says shortly. He wonders if there’s anything else he should say and then decides against it. But he does sidle over to slip his arm around Alucard’s waist, turning his face into his shoulder to plant a kiss there.

Words still aren’t his strong suit. Thank God Sypha and Alucard don’t honestly seem to mind. It’s alright, though. They pass the time in companionable silence any other time, like now, too, when Alucard narrows his eyes slightly but then leans a little into Trevor’s embrace. Good. Quiet. Companionable. Letting those damn dreams be just what they are. Painful reminders of the past needed to stay where they belonged: behind them.

The wind whips across the balcony. It’s frigidly cold, biting against his skin, and Trevor shudders, and shoves both arms around Alucard’s waist to huddle in close to him. _“Jesus!”_

Alucard arches a brow, angling his head towards him. “Thought you’d stopped calling me that.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“I thought you followed me out here to comfort _me,_ Belmont, not the other way around.” Still, Alucard slips his arm around Trevor’s waist as well, even if he has no amount of useful body heat to give off.

“I did,” he protests, but it’s weak because his teeth are starting to chatter. “I am. ‘s g–good, right? You’re good? Please tell me you are. Much more of this this, my balls are gonna freeze off.”

“Well.” Alucard’s laughter is soft, but Trevor can feel the vibrations beneath his hands. “We can’t have that, now can we? Let’s go inside. Sypha’s waiting up, I presume.”

“Yeah, she is.” He huffs a sigh of relief when they step out of the wind, but doesn’t let go of Alucard, anyway. “Says you get the middle.”

“Oh. My favorite place,” Alucard intones, full of dry snark but genuine… gratitude. It’s in his voice and his eyes and his face.

“Lucky bastard.” Trevor jabs at him again, which Alucard swats at in return, and they’re still chuckling when they rejoin Sypha. She yelps at their cold, the way Trevor wiggles his icy fingertips under her arm when she offers her hand to Alucard. He deserves the slap. It’s worth it. She wraps both arms around Alucard when they settle and cuddles in behind him, and Trevor lets the man tuck his goddamn cold nose up against his neck. (Yes, he still complains.)

Sypha sends fire to the grate and the warmth crashes over the room with her magic. Eventually, Trevor stops fidgeting once his extremities warm, and it’s by that time he realizes Alucard’s breathing has gone slow and steady. He raises his head to look at him, but, yep, Alucard’s out cold. Already. Amazing.

Trevor looks at Sypha, and she’s watching Alucard, too. But her eyes meet Trevor’s when he grins, and she smiles softly in reply. Really amazing. Trevor drops his head back onto the pillow and tucks Alucard’s hair behind an ear to keep it out of his face. Then he once again settles his arm around the man and closes his eyes to return to sleep.

The three of them doze through the morning, snug and content.

**Author's Note:**

> nobody can tell me these guys don't have nightmares!! all the shit they've seen and been through. especially in a pending post s2/s3 setting where you know some more shit's gone down... I've been wanting to write this for ages T_T let them love and comfort each other... and kiss and cuddle... sighs


End file.
